The Broken Prince
by i-am-jacks-cold-sweat
Summary: Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean. Theirs was the ultimate romantic tragedy, hopelessly in love yet kept apart out of fear of damaging their professional relationship. But when Chris's heart can't take anymore, can Jayne fix her blonde prince? Rated M for sexual content and mentions of alcohol abuse, I don't own Torvill and Dean as this story is purely fiction.
1. Missing

'And thanks once again to my guests tonight, Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean!'

The audience got on their feet and applauded easily the best two things that had ever happened to the world of ice skating, and even though it had been nearly three decades since that gold winning Olympic performance of Bolero, they were still the nation's sporting sweethearts.

Chris looked across to Jayne, elegantly perched on her chair. _She really is gorgeous _he thought to himself. He'd got a glimpse of her while she was getting her hair done before the show and time itself seemed to stop. She sat there casually chatting to her hairstylist every so often smiling and laughing. She'd spotted him lingering by her dressing room door and flashed him a cheeky smile, he blushed slightly at being caught, he hated the fact that she could still make him feel like a teenage boy. He choked a giggle, offering a pathetic wave before quickly returning to his dressing room to get ready.

They offered smiles to the audience and shook Piers' hand before being ushered into their separate dressing rooms by the assistants. Jayne slumped down onto her chair staring blindly into the mirror. _Well that was awkward. _She naively didn't expect Piers' questions to be as probing as they were. She felt really bad for Chris. Piers had asked questions about their relationship, something which always seemed to be under scrutiny by the media, putting more and more pressure on them both the admit things on national television that they didn't particularly want to admit, especially in front of Karen, Chris's new girlfriend, who was sat in the audience.

The relationship between Jayne and Chris was a peculiar one to say the least. Of course they'd fancied each other in their teenage years, she was petite, blonde, adorable, talented and one of the few people that mirrored his work ethic and determination, and he was tall, blonde, gorgeous and carried the air of a 'prince' on the ice, as Jayne often described him. However any possibility of a sexual relationship between them was forbidden by coaches and even though constantly being watched, they'd managed a few awkward kisses. However quickly giving up, the stress of trying to hide what they felt for one another becoming too much. It had only left one way for them to be able to admit their love, on the ice. They were intimate, dragged their hands lovingly over the other's body and shared heart stoppingly passionate glances. But they were forced to push their passions down and hide them from the world.

She got tired of waiting for him, for them, met a man called Phil Christensen and fell in love. She still loved Chris though, and even with his marriages and relationships, he loved Jayne. And slowly the love that they had felt for so long began to resurface, glances lingering longer, flirtatious banter becoming more heated and touches becoming more intimate, _just like the old days _she reminisced. Although, she felt as though she'd lost him recently, he seemed distant.

She pondered this while slowly removing her jewellery in front of the mirror; she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard a soft knock at the door.

The door slowly slid open and the contours of her rigid, pensive face softened at the sight of Chris. 'You alright Jaynie?' he smirked. She smiled and nodded, curling her fingers and making a gesture for him to come in. 'You were really brave tonight you know,' Chris reassured her. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly, slowly turning into a smile. It was really hard for him to see her get so upset on live television, he moved swiftly across the room and dragged a chair so he could sit next to her. He reached out and sandwiched her hands with his, slowly tracing circles on the back of her palms with his thumb. His touch was always so soothing to her. 'Can I ask something?' she timidly whispered.

'Anything,' he replied sweetly looking lovingly into her eyes.

'Did you mean what you said?'

'What do you mean Jaynie?' he asked slightly puzzled at this sudden intense atmosphere in the dressing room.

'When he asked you how you'd described me to someone who didn't know me,' she smirked, a smile growing on her face.

_In my eyes she is everything I would want her to be, _was what he had said.

'Every word,' he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her cheek, purposely prolonging the moment for as long as he could. She threw her arms around him, her face beaming Chris always knew how to make her feel special. He wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling his face into her neck, taking in a deep breath and breathing in the intoxicating scent that was Jayne Torvill. 'Thank you,' she whispered delicately. They pulled back and with their foreheads resting against each other's she noticed a small tear appear in the corner of her skating partner's eye. 'No, no, no, don't cry my blonde prince,' she begged, lifting her thumb to wipe the small drop of salty liquid descending down his cheek.

'I'm so sorry…I just…I should go,' and with that he hurried out of the dressing room, leaving a very confused and worried Jayne.

…

Chris grabbed his bag from the dressing room and hailed a taxi outside to his apartment. _Stupid, stupid_ he angrily chanted to himself, cradling his face in his hands, slouched down against the back seat of the cab. 'Just when you get it under control, you get all soppy, and on national television!' he hissed to himself. He sat there verbally abusing himself for the next ten or so minutes. Controlling his feelings for Jayne was reaching a finishing point, and with every passing day it was getting painfully harder to reel in the love he felt for his lifelong friend. He would never tell her though, never. They'd had that conversation at the beginning of their ice skating career, they had seen so many professional couples fall apart due to problems in their social lives and they'd made a vow to never fall victim to that.

And as the taxi mounted the curb with a bump, he was catapulted from his dreamy haze back into reality. He laboriously lugged his bag up the stairs and shoved his key into the door. _Another night without her _he thought to himself, resting his head against his front door. He couldn't do it any longer. Having to see her every day, not being able to reach out and hold her, kiss her, love her. It was killing him inside.

He stumbled into his apartment, throwing his holdall onto the floor and making his way to the kitchen. He reached for the gin and poured himself a glass, sitting there in silence as the world turned around him.

He felt a small buzz in the depth of his jacket pocket, three missed calls from Karen Barber. _Oh shit Karen_ he murmured under his breath. He'd just stormed out of the studio and hadn't even said goodnight to her, she was going to be pissed with him, again, but he'd deal with that tomorrow morning. Sure he had strong feelings for Karen but even she'd seen that Chris hadn't been the same for months now. They had just been two lonely friends who were desperately searching for love and had found it in each other, each knew that they had solely been a replacement for the true loves that were missing from their lives, Karen's ex-husband and Chris's Jayne. They hadn't ended it officially but each knew that their relationship had run its course. Karen couldn't deal with Chris's self-destructive personality and the blindingly obvious fact that he was madly in love with his best friend, and slowly over the past couple of months they had drifted apart. He took a large swig from his glass, downing the contents, letting the burning liquid wash away his sadness.

This was his life now, sat alone in his kitchen until the early hours of the morning and eventually passing out onto his sofa at an ungodly hour. He'd been depressed for a while now and hadn't been able to control this vicious cycle, consuming parts of his life. It had affected his work, ruined his relationship with Karen, how long until it consumed Jayne? He longed for her, but he couldn't have her and that was the way that it was to be forever. Pouring himself another glass, he slumped against the island of his kitchen. 'Just take it one day at a time Christopher, one day at a time.'

…

'I'm so sorry…I just…I should go,' and with that he hurried out of the dressing room. She spun around in her chair watching him short of running down the hallway; his hands nervously skimming through the blonde mop of hair on his head. She raised from her seat and made to run after him before she was interrupted by her phone ringing on her dressing room table. She grunted under her breath at the inappropriate timing but against her better judgement decided she should probably take it. 'Hello,' it was Phil, his voice rushed and panicky on the other end of the line. He began to incessantly babble into the phone, Jayne only managing to pick out a few words, _stairs, accident, Jessica. _'Wait slow down Phil, what happened?'

She hurriedly grabbed her things in her dressing room and ran to the studio car park, bundling all her things into the boot of the car and rushed home. When Phil had his back turned from watching Jessica she had fallen down the stairs, landing in a mangled heap at the bottom step. She hadn't stopped crying for the past hour and couldn't seem to move her fingers. Thousands of images at once flashed through her mind. Her poor baby, hurt, crying, calling out for her mummy, her mummy out working. She had to quickly rub her eyes and take a deep breath in in order to stop her tears blurring the view of the road in front of her. _I can't believe Phil wasn't watching her_ she knew that he was having trouble adjusting to his new role as a father but nine years with Kieran and now five with Jessica should have been enough! Her nails dug into the steering wheel. _Chris would never have let this happen._

She arrived at her home and ran inside, leaving the car door unlocked desperate to see her little baby girl. She was greeted by the sight of Phil nervously pacing up and down the hallway. 'Where is she? Is she ok?' she shouted, not in control of the current fear coursing through her veins. Phil sheepishly pointed to the living room. Jayne threw open the door to find the small figure of her daughter curled up on the sofa, tear stained cheeks, clutching a pillow. Her pale skin contrasting to the warm brown chocolate sofa. 'Oh darling,' Jayne fell to her knees, wrapping her child in her arms. After calling out the doctor for a home visit that same night, she was relieved to know that physically Jess was fine, she was just in a lot of shock.

'I'm sorry love, I don't know what happened, one minute I was on the bed watching the rugby and the next thing I knew, I heard her crying at the bottom of the stairs,' Phil pleaded. Jayne swallowed her rage not wanting to make a scene in front of the children. _That was his excuse, he was watching the rugby_. After tucking the children into bed Jayne came downstairs to turn off the lights, to be confronted by Phil. They argued for hours, Jayne furious with the fact he hadn't thought to check up on their daughter and Phil always dragging back up the fact that she's never around. 'The children are at school for the majority of the day Phil! Is it that hard to watch them for a few hours before they get into bed! Am I really asking that much of you?' she screamed, resisting the urge to throw things.

'Just because I'm the only one around anymore, not swanning off with…him,' she didn't have to ask who he meant, she knew exactly who he was talking about. That comment really stung her, this season of Dancing on Ice had just finished and she had been relieved to finally get to spend more time with the kids and still he accuses her on leaving him with them? 'He's more of a man than you'll ever be,' she hissed under her breath, wishing for nothing more than to be in Chris's arms at that moment. They'd been arguing like this for a few years now, it was hard for Jayne to sit and watch the breakdown of her marriage before her eyes, but it was something she couldn't control. They had both changed, it was no one's fault in particular, but it was just life. But right now, she couldn't even stand the sight of him, she couldn't stand this jealous rage that he forced onto her in every dispute they had. 'Get out,' she raised her head and her eyes, red and puffy from crying met his.

'What?' he angrily questioned.

'GET OUT!' she screamed, running to the front door and opening it for him. He took one last look at her before tearing his jacket from the coat stand and storming out to his car. She slammed the door behind him, instantly bursting out into tears. And with great sobs she collapsed against the door, head falling into her knees. She couldn't do this anymore. First thing tomorrow, she was going to hit him with some divorce papers. She loved her kids and they needed a more stable environment where parents weren't screaming at each other all the time, they deserved better.

And while she lay there, the one thought that calmed her down was the thought of Chris. His soft warming smile, his eyes sparkling as they looked into hers, his reassuring voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear and how she wanted nothing else than to be with him right then.


	2. Face The Music

The next morning Chris was woken by a sharp prod to his shoulder. He grunted, swatting the source of the prodding with his hand, rolling back over to fall back to sleep. He heard a dramatized sigh from behind him before two hands grabbing his shoulders and shaking him hard.

'Eurgh, go away,' he moaned.

'Chris, Chris!'

'Jayne? It's too early, come back later…'

He forced himself to open his eyes, and sleepily saw the crouched figure of Karen by his side. 'Karen…wait…what…how did you…,' his head felt like it was being squeezed by a vice, he needed some painkillers.

'Look at the state of you Chris, were you drinking again last night?' she could smell alcohol heavy on his breath and clothes, as he lay sprawled out on the sofa. He looked up at her with blood shot eyes, underlined with deep, black, heavy bags from lack of sleep, he looked like a broken man. 'I came to check up on you but you left your front door unlocked,' she smoothed her hand through his tousled hair enticing a wince when she applied pressure to his aching head. It genuinely hurt him for her to see him at his lowest point, but sadly for the both of them this was far from the first time that this had happened.

With a groan he shifted his body off of the sofa, bypassing Karen, and using cabinets and walls to steady himself as he made his way to the kitchen. 'You know I called you loads last night and you didn't pick up,' Karen went on. _Painkillers, need to find painkillers _he thought, rumbling around clumsily in one of his kitchen cupboard. He grabbed them, slightly crumpling the box, pushing a handful out of their tiny foil packet into his hand. _That should fix it_ he grabbed a milk carton from his fridge, placing each aspirin into his mouth gently before swallowing it with a swig of milk. 'Classy, Chris,' Karen leant against the door, watching him, mocking him, she wasn't really helping the situation. He shot her a look that could kill, causing her to raise her hands in defeat.

'Chris I think we need to talk,' she announced, those words echoing around his kitchen. He knew then that they were finished. 'I really care about you Chris you know,' she said, playing with a pen between her fingers she'd found by the telephone 'but I can't see you like this anymore. You won't even tell me what's wrong, you're completely shut off.' He really felt awful at that point, not just physically but emotionally too. The worry that Karen must have gone through, watching someone she'd known and eventually began to love become a shell of a man in front of her very eyes. She walked over to him slowly, turning him around and wrapping her arms around him. 'You know I'll always love you, but this is the end for us,' her voiced cracked slowly as she spoke as she began to quietly sob on Chris's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair, devastated by all the pain he had caused. 'You should go and see a doctor Chris, I think you're depressed, I'll come with you if you want,' she suggested.

'Maybe, maybe,' he thought absent mindedly, _I can stop drinking anytime I want though, at least I think I can._

'I'm going to go now, just take care of yourself, okay?'

'Thanks Karen, I'm really sorry for being like this and for putting you through so much shit,' the honesty and sincere nature of his voice was enough to make Karen start to well up again, but she knew that this wasn't his fault and whatever happened they'd still be friends.

She made her way towards the door before slowly spinning around, 'You should speak to her by the way, she'll be able to help.'

'Speak to who?' Chris asked.

'You're ice princess,' she smiled sadly and with that she closed the door and left.

…

'Jayne, are you busy?'

It's funny how just one question, just one general, relatively vague question can entice so many answers. Phil hadn't come back for two days now, _he is probably with a friend_ she thought to herself. She hadn't spoken to anyone in the past few days she just needed some time alone. She had sent the kids to go to their grandma's so a few days just so she could get her head straight. 'No Karen, why what's up?'

About an hour later Jayne sat in a café with Karen, a small village one to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed. 'Chris and I ended things,' Karen announced, cupping her mug of coffee between her shaky hands.

'What? Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?' Jayne reached out her hand to comfort her friend. All the time with Chris in mind, she hoped that he was okay. 'I ended it,' she confessed. 'Jayne, his drinking has gotten worse and I'm really worried for his health. He won't open up to me at all so I have no idea what's going on up there. There's only so much a person can stand, when it comes to the actions of those that they love and it just got too much,' the dam in Karen's mind had burst and all the feelings and worries that had been weighing her down over the past few months spilled out.

Jayne didn't reply. She couldn't. How could she have been so stupid to miss Chris being in such a state? Although, he always seemed okay around her, he was just the old smiley happy Chris Dean. How could he have not told her? Her thoughts froze and for one moment she could feel nothing but guilt for not being there for her friends.

'I'm so sorry, I never knew you two were having problems I guess I just got so wrapped up in my own life,' Jayne whispered sadly.

'What are you saying Jayne? This isn't your problem, you obviously have your hands full with Phil and the kids.'

Then something inside her broke. Tears filled her eyes, and in that small café she told Karen everything. She explained what had happened with Phil, how bad she felt for not supporting her friends through a rough time and how everything in her life just seemed to be collapsing. 'I guess, both of us were oblivious to each other's problems,' Karen smiled, trying her best to make light of the situation. 'Hey I know you have a lot on at the moment, but could you go and see Chris? He really needs to see a doctor or just have someone to talk to. I know he'll listen to you, he always does, he loves you.'

'Of course.' And with that the two friends hugged and left.

…

It was around five o'clock before Jayne arrived at Chris's apartment. She was nervous, her hands faltering slightly when lifting to ring the bell. To her Chris had always been her rock, her constant, and she didn't know if she would be able to see her superhero fall from grace. And then the door opened. And the man who stood in front of her, she didn't recognise. He stood there slumped against the door way, dressed in stained pyjamas, his eyes accentuated by big black lines from sleepless nights.

'Erm Jayne, what are you doing here?' he asked, trying to disguise his pain by plastering on a fake smile.

'Can I come in?' He let her in with slight trepidation, knowing that now his secret was known. Known to the one person he'd tried so desperately to keep it from. Seeing Chris like this terrified her. There had only been a handful of times during the entire time she had known him that she'd seen him hit rock bottom before, but it had never been this bad before. She could smell the stench of beer and hard spirits in the air of his apartment, his clothes strung over chairs and drawers and the make shift bed that he had created on his sofa. She looked to him with pleading eyes, desperate to know what was going on. There were so many things that he needed to say but he was in no state to say them.

His head was spinning from his morning drink and he could feel the weight of all his problems pushing arduously on every limb. He couldn't open his eyes all the way and could barely see the blurred figure of Jayne in front of him. His headache pounded and pulsated through his head, rendering him barely able to speak and when he did only whispering.

She reached out to grasp his face with her hands and then could clearly see all the pain of the last few months solely from his expression. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and placing a soft kiss in the palm of her hand. 'Will you hold me?' his words came out slurred, unsure, waiting for a reply from his ice princess. He gazed softly into her eyes, his own communicating to her how he needed her. His face was pale, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten, but none of this mattered now because Jayne was here. And when Jayne was here, he felt complete. She drifted elegantly over to the sofa, placing her hand in his and leading him to sit down with her. After sitting down, she leaned into him and carefully placed her arm, pulling him into an embrace. She caved in to the urge to touch him and began to stroke her fingers rhythmically through his tousled hair. He closed his eyes, with a slight, adorable smile appearing slowly on his face. 'You're like a cat, won't be surprised if you start purring!' she giggled. Jokingly he mewed and curled his long legs up onto the sofa, the first time he'd laughed in a long time. 'Oh Chris,' she smiled, wanting nothing more than to make her friend feel better. They were more than happy to spend those next few minutes together in silence, enjoying each other's company but Jayne knew that she needed to ask what was going on.

'You know what upsets me,' Jayne declared, receiving a moan from Chris when she lifted his head up off her chest. He had been starting to get quite comfortable. 'When you get upset, I hate seeing you like this,' her smile this time was tinged with a slight degree of sadness. _This is it_ Chris thought to himself, _you're going to have to tell her. Even if she rejects you she has to know! She has to know how madly in love with her you are._

'Jayne I have to tell you something and please don't interrupt, just hear me out,' he studied her desperately trying to figure out if this was the right thing to do. But then he cleared his thoughts and realised, this is Jayne. To him she would always be that skinny, goofy teenage skater he bumped into at the rinks in Nottingham, shy little Jaynie. He stood up and began frantically pacing the room, raking his hands through his hair. 'I haven't been the same these past few months Jaynie,' he confessed, tearing his eyes from the sight of the woman he'd always loved watching him nervously as he admitted his love for her. 'I've been drinking myself to sleep, pushing away everyone around me and slowly destroying my life, all because I've been so afraid to admit to myself how much I…' his voice strangled as he struggled to get the sentence out, tears dripping ferociously down his cheeks. She leapt up from the sofa and threw her arms around him securely. 'It's okay Chris, if you don't want to say it, I'm not going to force you,' genuine concern echoing through her every word. His face pressed tightly into her neck, her smaller frame securely holding his taller one.

And with that, Jayne dragged Chris back onto the sofa, cradling him in her arms as he sobbed into her shoulder. And somewhere within the oblivion of her jumper, wrapped up in the warmth and security of Jayne, he let go. He hadn't cried for months, months on end but suddenly now every tear that he had held back flooded out of him in one continuous motion. He wracked his shoulders jerkily as he cried helplessly into her arms. 'I'm here Chris, I'm here, just let it all out,' Jayne patted his back reassuringly, holding him as close to her as was humanly possible. They stayed like that, just holding each other for the next hour, their breathing synchronized with one another. It was Jayne who was the first to break out of their dream like state only to realise that Chris had fallen asleep in her arms. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about how cute he looked just laid there. How ironically cute and happy he looked in her arms, considering the hell that he had been putting himself through in the past few months. She carefully removed him from her arms and settled him onto the sofa, placing a pillow under his head and a soft kiss on his forehead. 'Night, my blonde prince, I love you,' she whispered before quietly creeping out of his flat. She knew she'd have to do something drastic to help him, god only knows what damage he had been doing to his health. And it was then the idea popped into her head, _right then I'll just go get my things._


	3. Bridge Over Troubled Water

Chris woke a few hours later to the sound of bottles clinking and bags rustling coming from his kitchen. 'What the…oww!' he grabbed his forehead, his headache still drumming furiously. He dragged himself into the kitchen to find Jayne cleaning bottles and cans into a bin bag. 'Hey, hope you don't mind I'm just making your place look a bit more presentable,' Jayne really hoped Chris wouldn't get angry or think she was intruding but it was so out of character for Chris's apartment to be this messy.

'Really Jayne, you don't have to…' Chris smiled, secretly happy that she was trying so hard to cheer him up.

'Nope, none of that! I wanna help Chris,' she happily stated, picking up a dust pan and brush and sweeping up the shards of broken glass on his kitchen counters. She didn't want to ask. She glanced across to him watching her, he looked so ashamed. 'Hey can I ask you something?' she popped the dust pan and brush back into the cupboard and followed him back into the lounge. 'I've been thinking I should probably stay here for a few days, you know just to help you get back on your feet, and don't do that whole pride thing when you pretend everything is ok because I know it isn't. It would make me feel a lot better if you'd just let me help around the flat a bit and keep an eye on you, because I haven't felt like I've been a very good friend to you recently and…'

'Hey, hey Jayne! You're rambling dear,' he smirked, squeezing her hand. 'What about Phil and the kids?'

'Trust me, they're fine, I'll ask Karen if she can look after them for a few days. Priority number one as of this moment is getting you better Chris,' he could of insisted he was fine, he could of just told her to go back home, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted Jayne. 'Thanks,' he replied, pulling her into an embrace. The recurring thought going through his mind, _you need to tell her how you feel about her_.

…

The next day, Jayne had managed to clear his apartment of broken bottles and empty cans, returning the apartment to its former obsessive compulsive glory. It was breakfast now and so she wondered into Chris's room to wake him up. 'Come on darling, wake up, you've gotta have some breakfast,' she shook his shoulders and with a groan he pushed off his covers and slid out of bed. She quickly inhaled as she received a full view of his muscly body clad only in a pair of silk boxers. His tight, chiselled, abdominal muscles rippled as he climbed out of bed, his boxers slipping down slightly to reveal his prominent v lines. Phil had never been concerned about how his body looked and never had one that even closely resembled the chiselled 54 year old stood in front of her. 'You alright Jayne,' he was puzzled at her sudden silence. She blushed, trying not to let on that she'd just blatantly checked him out while he was getting up. 'Yeh, y-yeh, I'm good, erm- breakfast and stuff,' she mumbled while hurriedly and sadly leaving the current object of her sexual affections, topless in his room.

Chris wandered out of his room sleepily a few moments later to be greeted by the smell of freshly cooked pancakes. 'Jayne, you did do this for me?' he stood gobsmacked. She quickly dropped her head, embarrassed that maybe she'd gone too far in helping him out. 'I just remembered that morning after Lillehammer and you had pancakes because you said Tee used to make you them when you were upset,' he was genuinely touched that she'd remembered such a small intimate detail, bearing in mind that it was almost two decades ago. 'I got you some maple syrup too,' she smiled softly, handing him the small bottle. As he took it, their fingers brushed briefly and sent sparks through their bodies. Their eyes met for that brief moment and he stared into her large, beautiful, blue eyes. 'Thankyou Jaynie,' _if only you knew, how beautiful you are to me_. He hungrily ate every bite, smiling cheekily when she asked how it was.

'Chris babe, you've got a little…' she awkwardly tried to point out the small bit of maple syrup that had missed his mouth. He tried his best the lick where she was pointing to but failed miserably. They both laughed hysterically before Jayne gave in and wiped the syrup off herself with her thumb. She brought it to her mouth, wrapping her lips around her thumb seductively before gently sucking off the contents. Chris's mouth had fallen open half way through this and he sat there with a dumbfounded expression, how could she make eating syrup this sexy?

He'd always had a slight obsession with Jayne's lips, probably more than he'd like to admit, as they remained the subject of many sweaty, panting, nightly fantasies he played out in his bedroom. They were so big and luscious, _with big lips like that I wonder how good she'd be at_… He quickly crossed his legs at the thought. His mouth went dry as he watched her, her movements playing out to him in slow motion. Jayne watched him giggling flirtatiously at how easily he was aroused. 'You can close your mouth now Chris,' she bantered, winking cheekily at him. He coughed nervously, _you really have to control your staring Chris, you'll make her nervous_.

'So what's the plan for today sergeant Torvill,' he joked, mock saluting.

'Chris, do you remember the last time you went skating just for fun?' she asked, intrigued about his answer.

'Actually no,' he smiled sadly, the sudden realisation hitting him.

'Well why don't we just go and skate, not practise, not train, just skate!'

'I'd love to,' he smiled, stroking the three day old fuzz on his chin.

'But first maybe we should get you shaved…'

…

She knocked on his bathroom door tentatively after hearing various swear and curse words muttered whilst shaving. 'Chris you alright?' she smirked, knowing full well the answer. She heard a few more muttered fucks and shits from behind the door before deciding to come in. She couldn't help but laugh at Chris, small squares of tissue paper stuck to the cuts on his face. He mock pouted at her before she took the razor off him and took over. She carefully held his face in her small, gentle hands and lovingly dragged the razor, removing his stubble.

'You're too good to me Jaynie,' he declared, slightly amused at her serious look of concentration. She lifted her head slightly to inspect the finished product. 'There we go Mr Dean,' she jested. 'Promise me you'll never try to grow a beard!'

'What's wrong with beards!' he cried, his mind drifting back to his failed attempt to grow one back in the 80s.

'Nothing! You just look a bit gay when you tried to grow a beard last time!' she uncontrollably laughed, struggling to even finish her sentence. He agreed that he wouldn't and joined her in joking about it. Neither had realised that her hand still remained slightly caressing his face and his hand had moved to her thigh, stroking it with his thumb. After they had calmed down and were slightly out of breath, he paused and smiled warmly. He noticed suddenly how her beautiful blue eyes were taken over by her continuously growing pupils, and his cheeky flirtatious smile faded as without his knowledge his lips seemed to part slowly. Chris could feel his heart begin to beat violently against the cage of his chest, trying to free itself as a rush of adrenaline flowed through him, enough to almost make him jump. And slowly, and beautifully they leaned in, gliding together and their lips met gently in the middle.

His lower lip grazed against her top, and he felt her soft, luxurious lips against his. They began to move in perfect rhythm, as he titled his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue probing, asking for entry. She submitted and his tongue descended into her mouth, their tongues battling and dancing. The kiss was hot and drugging, his hand tangling in her blonde locks, pulling her closer to him. He sucked slightly on her lower lip, drawing a gasp from her before thrusting his tongue back into her mouth.

She couldn't even think straight, all she could feel and see was Chris. His lips felt sinfully good against hers and with his hands…_oh god how is he doing that?_ She moaned into his kiss, pressing her body against his, trying to get as close to him as possible. She dragged her fingernails down his back, desperate to try and touch every part of him at once. She was making sounds that she'd only made in his deepest fantasies. He brought his hands down to her bum cheeks, cupping and massaging them affectionately, levering her further into him, making her imminently aware of how aroused he currently was. 'Look what you do to me Jayne,' he erotically leant down and whispered into her ear as she felt his erection push into her hip. He grinded up against her, as lips continued to slide over each other. She could slowly feel herself falling into the abyss of pleasure she felt when he touched her and before she descended past the point of no return, she extricated herself from his hold.

She pulled away, a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. _He's barely been sober for 18 hours, he broke up with his girlfriend only a few days ago, he's in a vulnerable spot so don't take advantage of him Jayne. If you truly love him don't let him do something he'll regret. _She pulled away and stared at the passion filled look on his panting face. 'Chris this isn't right,' she guiltily admitted, stepping back out of his grasp. 'You're in a vulnerable place, you're not thinking straight don't do something you'll regret.'

She'd never forget the look on his face right then. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked in the face. He had a whole romantic speech to confess to her about how he'd lusted after her his whole life and how no one he'd ever met compared to her, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. He just stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. 'I – I should go,' she stuttered, turning on her heel, grabbing her bag and leaving his apartment. 'Wait, but I love you,' he whispered after her, but too quiet for her to hear him. She'd gone and he stood there alone in his bathroom, a part of his heart leaving with her. Had he just made the biggest mistake of his life?

….

She needed to find Phil. She needed to see her kids. She just needed to get away from this madness, this beautiful, erotic, inexplicable madness. She decided to call him and arrange a meet up at their house. She sat there at the kitchen table an hour and a half later, nervously awaiting his arrival and the end of their marriage. He guiltily sauntered into the room, his hands in his pockets. 'So it's time is it?' he asked rhetorically. They sat down for the next few hours, discussing their problems, each harbouring a mountain of worries that they hadn't spoken about to each other in two maybe three years. Jayne was so proud of the mature, adult way they had handled the situation, both parties realising that it was for the best and although the children would have two homes, two sets of parents and two lives in a sense, neither of them would be liken to the screaming, shouting, unstable one that they currently endured. They discussed the next steps and drew up a list of things that needed to be done. She'd have the house, he'd have his car and the bedroom furniture, Jess and Kieran would live with her and he'd see them during the major school holidays and for a few days every fortnight. He asked if he could have the kids for the next few days and she agreed. There was no shouting, no one was unreasonable. It was only after they'd finished discussing the details that Jayne broke into tears. 'Come here darling,' Phil enveloped her in a hug, his soft, honey-like American tone soothing her pain. They held each other for a while and in a way, even though no words were spoken, each knew that the other was sorry. 'Where did it all go wrong?' she wept, trying desperately in her mind to pin point the moment that their marriage fell apart.

'It's just one of those things babe, I love you more than anything but we're just not happy anymore.'

And there it was, the truth, the honest truth, plain and simple. But she wondered to herself quietly if maybe it was more than that. She loved Phil, he was the father of her children, her husband and he had been there for the agonising lows and the incredible highs of her life, but so had he, her blonde prince. She'd known Chris since her fresh faced years of adolescence and she'd known from when she first met him that she loved him. Wherever she was in the world, he would always call her, write to her or come and visit her. And even though they'd promised themselves that their relationship wouldn't ever progress from that awkward teenage kiss on the back of a bus in 79, she realised that they weren't competing anymore. And it was in that moment that she desperately hoped that he meant that kiss earlier in the day.

'Is it because of him Jayne? You can be honest, I won't be angry,' he pleaded, searching for an answer to the question he had tiredly asked himself all these years.

She stayed silent, afraid of his response but this was the man she had loved and he deserved the truth. She nodded solemnly, knowing that it wasn't what he wanted to hear but that it was the truth. 'Well he's the luckiest guy in the world,' he said lamentably, lifting her chin to place a peck on her lips before making his way back to the car. 'Take care Jaynie,' he blew her a kiss before closing the front door. She smiled sadly, a major part of her life departing, however she thought to herself _a new part of her life starting_.


	4. Fire And Ice

He stood there motionless for the next minute, well it could have been a minute, it could have been half an hour, but he wasn't counting. Twice in his life now the women that he loved most in the world had left him. It all started from when he was six years old and he watched as his mother lugged her suitcase out of the door to a taxi on the curb of the front drive. Ever since then he'd been so afraid to give himself truly to anyone out of his intense fear of rejection and abandonment. When he was a child, he'd cut himself off and become a recluse, appearing immensely shy to anyone who tried to befriend him. That was why he loved skating. Skating would never leave him. He could love skating as much as he wanted and it would never run away. But that all changed when he met Jayne. It was a weird sensation, but when he was with Jayne, holding her and touching her as they glided around the ice, he felt almost immortal. Even though it was a spectacle with thousands or hundreds of thousands watching them, he felt safe and intimate when he skated with her, like they were making love on the ice. And to this day, since the moment she met him, she hadn't left him. Sure, it hadn't always been rainbows and butterflies but she'd stayed. But of course he could never give himself to her because when they skated it was all business, and you never mixed business with pleasure (despite the fact he had been doing it secretly for thirty years).

But now, he had waited for too long. She'd married Phil, a man who she loved and could give her everything she wanted and he'd married too. Married twice, divorced twice, desperately trying to fill the void that her marriage left in his life. Suddenly she wasn't all his anymore. He'd left it too late. She was married now and he couldn't just swan in, kiss her and expect her to drop everything for him. _How could I be so stupid? ,_ he thought to himself. He'd never intentionally wanted to hurt Jayne but he'd just forced her to cheat on her husband. 'No but wait, she kissed me back,' he said out loud. 'SHE kissed ME BACK,' he shouted, a large smile breaking out onto his face. He decided that he had to go and see her, he was sure now that she felt the same and even if she said no, he'd wait, he'd wait for as long as it took her to realise that ever since day one, they were meant to be together.

He showered, he did his hair, he dressed in his finest black suit and went to go and buy some flowers, daffodils, Jayne's favourite. It was all or nothing now but he had to know if she felt the same.

…

She cleaned herself up and fixed her makeup after her intense discussion with Phil, wiping off the mascara trails that dripped down her cheeks.

_Knock, knock._

She heard a large thump on her front door and wondered who on earth it could be, maybe Phil had forgotten something. She hurriedly went down the stairs and opened the door, and she stood face to face with the man who hadn't left her thoughts for the past day. Chris stood there, a goofy smile plastered on his face, dressed in his best suit, holding out a bouquet of yellow daffodils. 'Chris what are you doing here?' she asked, confused and excited at the same time, though half expecting him to shout at her after leaving him this morning.

'Jayne, can I come in? I have to say something,' he said calmly, trying desperately to calm the butterflies in his stomach. She let him in, leading him into the lounge where she sat down. 'Jayne, my gorgeous Jayne,' he chanted, going to sit down beside her placing down his flowers and taking her hands into his. 'When we first met, it was a Tuesday, you were wearing a black skating dress and a bright blue bomber jacket,' he smiled, reminiscing. 'Your hair was curly that morning because you'd forgotten to straighten it, but right at that moment, I knew that I loved you! And when we skated, you got rid of this sadness and loneliness I had felt ever since my mum left and I've never felt happier in my entire life. I'm so in love with you Jayne and I've tried so hard to forget about it with alcohol and other women but it didn't work and I just ended up loving you even more. I feel that our whole lives we were meant to be together but have been kept apart, but now we've been given a chance to be together and I don't want to waste any more time without you,' a lump formed in his throat, not even daring to look up to see her expression, terrified that she'd refuse him. She removed her hands from his hold and his heart dropped, however then she placed her small, delicate finger under his chin and lifted his face to meet hers in a gentle but passionate kiss. He wove his hands into her hair and took his time kissing her, almost as if he was afraid she'd run away. She was the first to pull away, their foreheads resting against one another, feeling each other's warm breath on their faces. 'I left Phil because I love you too Chris and you're the one I want to be with,' she whispered, softly combing her hands through his tousled wheat coloured hair.

'Oh Jayne,' he beamed, pushing her back slowly onto the couch, desperate to show her how she made him feel. She pushed her body up into his, he was driving her wild with want, kissing her deliberately, feathering kisses across her jawline and round to her elegant neck, sucking tenderly on the sensitive spot underneath her ear. Her breathing quickened as she felt him grind into her, the friction of his hardness against her causing her to moan in pleasure. She couldn't remember ever being this turned on in her life and they hadn't even taken any clothes off yet. She lazily traced her hands down his back, cupping his firm, round buttocks, encouraging him to continue his tortuous rubbing against her. He pulled back from her neck, 'fuck Jayne,' he heaved.

'Take this off, want to feel you,' she murmured as she grinned mischievously through half lidded eyes, tugging at his jacket and shirt. He quickly discarded them, leaving himself shirtless before quickly ridding Jayne of her top. She ran her fingers lightly over the hard indentations of his abdominal muscles, marvelling at the incredible shape he kept himself in. She curved her hand around the back of his neck and swiftly pulled him back down into another kiss. She arched up into Chris as he brought his hands around to her back to undo the clasp of her bra. She panted into his mouth at the sensation of her hard nipples as they met the cold air of her living room. He wasn't sure he could look down, he was already ridiculously turned on from having Jayne panting and squirming underneath his touch, he wasn't sure if he could handle the view of her bare skin. But it was when she reached her hand down between them, rubbing his erection through his jeans that he lost all resolve and couldn't stop himself. He desperately looked at her and then down to her chest, biting his lip almost hard enough to make it bleed, silently begging Jayne for permission to continue. She took his hand in hers and gently ran it over the smooth curves of her body. 'God I love your body,' he said, trailing his hands over her breasts and kneading them softly. He lifted himself up off the sofa and unbuckled his trousers, all the time never taking his gaze off of Jayne. She copied him and slid her jeans off her body and dropped her behind the back of the sofa. Jayne was then lifted up off the sofa by Chris's strong, muscular embrace and carried up the stairs to her bedroom, him stopping occasionally on the staircase to kiss her.

He kicked open the door slowly with his ankle and carried her into the room, laying her on the bed with all the care of a lover. He quickly climbed on top of her and began to kiss his way down her body, lowering his face to her breast, but not quite touching it with his waiting lips, watching Jayne as her breathing quickened. 'Chris,' she whispered, the thought of his mouth on her body sending her arousal into overdrive. He tentatively drew his tongue out to lightly flick against her nipple, and couldn't help but smile as he heard Jayne quickly inhale a breath. He circled her nipple then tortuously slow with his tongue before sucking gently on it, all the while his hands explored the rest of her body. She moaned and moved her hands down her body, slipping underneath her soaked knickers and rubbing herself. She closed her eyes, and absorbed all the pleasure she felt as Chris kissed and licked her body.

He palmed himself through his boxers as he watched her. Desperately trying to relieve herself, eyes half shut, shakily breathing and hissing in pleasure whenever he kissed a particularly sensitive part of her body. She was a goddess, and he wanted nothing more than to pleasure her and bring her over the edge. With both hands he dragged her black lacy underwear down and slid them off her ankles, as he peppered light kisses on her flat, toned stomach. The sweet smell of her moistness hit his nostrils and caused his cock to twitch in his pants. Her bright blue eyes pleadingly watched him. She was painfully turned on as he put his hands at either side of her hips and dipped his head down towards her heat. He dragged his tongue up her glistening slit and she convulsed in ecstasy, and then he lightly kissed her clitoris before pushing his tongue into her and tasting her. 'Oh..my…fuck…just there…oh,' she panted, as he quickly replaced his tongue with his fingers, pushing them into her while bringing his mouth to rest on her clit. He could feel how close she was as her grip in his hair got painfully tight but he didn't slow down, only speeded up, pumping his fingers into her, looking up waiting for her to explode. His fingers felt incredible, hitting exactly the right spot every time, scratching the imaginary itch that her sex life with Phil had left, and scratching it perfectly. Chris changed the angle of his fingers and with that she threw her head back in orgasmic bliss, 'Oh…oh…Chris…I'm coming,' she whimpered, as her body writhed uncontrollably underneath him. He didn't slow and continued to pump his digits into her, prolonging her climax for as long as possible. He gazed in awe as he heard her swollen lips moan his name, and as her sweat slicked body heaved up she tried desperately to control her breathing. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. This must be what heaven looks like, Chris thought to himself. He gently withdrew his fingers from her, licking away the cum that had dribbled onto his fingers. He slid up her panting body, watching her as her breathing slowed.

She stared up to the ceiling before rolling onto her side to look at him. 'Wow,' she sexily smiled, seductively leaving her lips hovering over his. 'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,' he confessed, glancing down to her half opened lips.

'My turn,' and without taking her sparkling blue eyes off his, she lifted her hand to her mouth and wet it with her tongue before slipping her hands into his boxers to take hold of his aching cock. She didn't even need to wet her hand since his member was already slicked with precum that had gathered while he'd watched her come undone. He hissed as her hand made contact, he knew he wouldn't last long. He was already rock hard after being so turned on from making Jayne climax. She slowly began to pick up speed, pumping his manhood rhythmically as he bucked up into her hand. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers, his breathing becoming more and more ragged. 'Mmm Jayne, please don't stop…faster,' he moaned as he felt that familiar warmth pool around his groin. He was so close.

'Come on Chris, I want to hear you scream,' she whispered, dipping her head to his neck and dragging her tongue along his jaw.

'Fuck,' he cried out as he exploded onto his chest, gasping erratically as he experienced the strongest orgasm of his life. 'God Jayne Torvill you're unbelievable,' he exclaimed, she smiled lovingly at her childhood sweetheart, the man she'd always loved and leant forward to take his lips with hers. They laid there in Jayne's bed for the next few minutes, kissing softly before slowly drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. 'I love you Chris,' she whispered letting her eyes flutter shut.

'I love you more,' he whispered back, gently smiling before going to sleep too.

It was the best night's sleep Chris had had in a long time.


	5. Still Crazy After All These Years

Chris woke up and wondered if he was dreaming. He closed his eyes tight before opening them again swiftly, almost as if he were mimicking the shutter on a camera, capturing this moment to keep forever. But he wasn't dreaming, he was in Jayne Torvill's bed. A lazy smile graced his features as he giggled to himself. In all his life, despite the medals and competitions had he ever felt this accepted. And just like that he felt whole again. Imagine being kept underwater, drowning slowly, drowning and begging for air, able to see the light in the distance, the last few seconds of your life, and then it stopped. Just before you drowned, the thing keeping you underwater let go. Now imagine what that first breath would feel like. Triple the feeling of that breath and you wouldn't even be close to how Chris felt in that moment. He'd always prided himself as a perfectionist and last night was the closest to perfection human nature would allow him. It was perfect. She was perfect. This moment was perfect.

'Hey there,' Jayne smiled, looking across to Chris, 'whatcha thinking?'

'What do you think I'm thinking about?' Chris laughed turning his head.

'Hmm let me think…the weather?' she teased, biting her lip. Chris leapt over from his laying position, straddling her and tickling Jayne mercilessly, determined to show her how he felt about his teasing behaviour. 'Sto..st..stop,' Jayne squirmed under him gasping for breath. Eventually he let up and sat there staring at Jayne, his beautiful blue eyed goddess. 'Go to dinner with me,' he announced.

'Is that a question or an order,' she smirked, grabbing his hands and flipping their position.

'Both,' he smiled reaching out to stroke her face.

'Chris we've known eachother for decades, I don't think courting me is necessary, I'm already yours,' he pulled her down for a searing kiss.

'No but that's the point, you know Chris the skating partner, Chris the moody, depressive pain in the backside friend. To be honest I'm surprised you've stayed around this long, the way I've treated you. But that isn't the real me, at least not all of me. I want you to know Chris the romancer, Chris the lover, Chris…the husband.'

Jayne stilled underneath him, a sincere and honest smile spreading across her face. 'Are you…are you asking me what I think you are?'

'Marry me Jaynie. I love you, plain and simple, always have and always will. Make me the happiest man alive.' She ran her hands through his tufty blonde hair, staring into those gorgeous eyes the window's to his soul. She'd always been able to tell what Chris was thinking just by looking into those steely green orbs.

Dark eyes with pupils as large as saucers showed lust.

Wide, unblinking puppy dog eyes showed guilt.

And these eyes, these eyes that were sparkling, shining and smiley. These showed love.

'Yes.'

_The End_


End file.
